


everything i wanted was always mine

by ineachandeveryway



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineachandeveryway/pseuds/ineachandeveryway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy loves Mommy," she says. </p><p>And he does, he does, he does. </p><p>—or, Nate/Elena + shameless morning fluff, ft. Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i wanted was always mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is even sappier than the other piece I wrote. Welp.
> 
> Also, for mood music: "Brothers" by Prince of Spain.

“Our daughter’s a weirdo.”

“Nate!” Elena slaps him on the arm and draws her daughter to her chest, shielding the golden-haired toddler’s ears from her father’s commentary. It’s roughly six o’clock in the morning, and though the sun only peaks past the Florida clouds, Cassandra Drake lies in her parents’ bed with her eyes wide open, ready to begin the day’s adventures.

“What’s a _weerdoh_ , Mommy?” she asks, and Elena fakes a scowl.

“Whatever your dad is.”

Nate almost grins. It’s rare for Elena to pass jabs at him in front of their daughter. She has this positivity philosophy wherein surrounding Cassie with an atmosphere of complements is the best way to build up her self esteem. Nate goes along with it for the most part, but there are moments, especially when he’s with his brother, where he can tend to slip up.

This would be one of them.

As sleep tugs at his eyes, Nate tries to remember what time it was they went to sleep. The life of an archaeological television personality is no easy thing; it means constant editing, endless flights, sleepless hours. Their plane landed less than three hours ago, which means they’ve only been asleep for around two.

And yet, here sits their energetic daughter, too set in her ways to let jet lag affect her. Cassie stares between her parents as they start to banter in hushed tones, Elena chiding Nate for his needless negativity– _I don’t care if you’re joking, Nate!_ –while he shamelessly flirts with her in return. The spectacle is an all too familiar one, and very, _very_ cute, but–well.

Cassie is two years old, and she is goddamn bored. (Was that one of her first words? Maybe, maybe not.)

“PILLOW FIGHT!” she yells, snatching a throw pillow from the end of the bed before smashing it into her mother’s face. Elena lets out a garbled noise, thrown off by the sudden gesture, but Nate is quick to adapt. He mimics his daughter’s action and smashes a second pillow into Elena’s side, then fakes crying out when Cassie catches him on the shoulder.

“I’m going down, I’m going down!” Nate hunches over, descending to Elena’s still disoriented frame beneath him while Cassie laughs in the background. When his wife finally manages to chuck the pillows off her side of the bed, she looks up at him, surprised.

His lips are hovering at a point right over hers, and if she tries to lift her hands, they only land on his chest. Nate stares down at Elena with a pool of mischief and desire, and Cassie, awestruck into silence, watches closely from behind.

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it,” Elena murmurs, touching one hand to his jaw.

Nate chuckles, “Oh, I’d like that.” Cassie giggles with glee, probably at the thought of what will happen next.

They’ve never made out in front of her before, amazingly enough; kissed maybe, but never lip-locked or tongue-tied. Practices in intimacy are usually restricted to chance, private moments of which Elena is a fierce believer. Nate, on the other hand… He likes to do what he wants.

“Stop,” she whispers, betraying herself by inching higher, inching closer. The stubble lining his jaw scratches at her skin, and it’s a familiar feeling, one that takes her back to rainforests of verdure and endless green.

Cassie gets a clear view as her father’s tongue slips into her mother’s mouth. A soft moan melts between their lips, and where Nate pulls Elena up to a sitting position, Elena trails her hands into the ash brown of his hair. What comes after garners plenty of _ooohs_ , as well, but it’s the fact at the center of the kiss that the toddler fixates on most.

“Daddy loves Mommy,” she says.

And he does, he does, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave! A! Comment!


End file.
